NightWings Are NOT Evil - by Moon of the Nightwings
Okay, I'll admit it. When I was reading The Hidden Kingdom and The Dark Secret, I thought the NightWings were crazy. But when I thought about it, I changed my mind. And for all of you who think that the NightWings are evil, here is my objection. What most people think most people think that when the Nightwings were catuping the rainwing there like."Aww this poor helpless tribe who cannt stand up for themselfs"well I here bye proclaim to all of you nightwing tribe weren't doing it for sport it was in hopes that they could get a new place to live,there tribe was dying and they were barely able to surive,and the thing that really gets me all the time is that people are like,"the nightwings are evil down with them the were torturing the rainwings"well hear this,which tribe was killing dragons for sport which tribe was depriving innocent dragons from food and water for months AND WHICH TRIBE I SAY TO YOU WICH TRIBE WAS HAVING DRAGONS KILLING EACH OTHER TO THE POINT OF KILL OR BE KILLED,THE SKYWINGS!!!!!. THATS WHAT I TO YOU THE SKYWINGS!!!!!!!. THEY TOUTURED KING GILL WILL NO WATER OR FOOD FOR MONTHS BECAUSE HE STARTED AN UPRISING WITH THE PRISONERS AND THEN WHEN MADDENED BY LACK OF FOOD OR WATER WAS SENT TO KILL HIS OWN DAUGHTER AND TSUNAMI UNKNOWINGLY KILLED HER FATHER WITH OUT ANY NOTICATION OF WHO HE REALLY WAS,THEY HAD HELPLESS DRAGONS FIGHT AGANST PERIL,SUCH A TRAGITY AS WAS HORIZON,HE TRY TO TAKE PERIL DOWN AND WHAT DID HE RECIVE NOTHING,HE KNEW IT WAS A HOPELESS FIGHT AND KILLED HIMSELF BYE RAMMING HIMSELF INTO PERILS FIRE SCALES BURNING HIMSELF ALIVE,AND HAVEING THE DRGONENTS OF DESTINY FIGHT EACHOTHER KNOWINGLY.WHAT DO YOU SKYWINGS HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELFS,AND WHEN THE FIGHT WASNT,"THRILLING" ENOUGHT THE CROWDS BOOED FOR MORE BLOODY ENTERTAINMENT I HERE BY SAY TO ALL YOU SEE THOUGH THE RIGHT EYES AND NOT THE WRONG DO NOT BE DESIVED. When I get really hungry, I get grumpy. That's the deal with the NightWings. They're eating for five days every month. And what they do eat smells worse than their home and probably tastes horrible. Also, they're not getting the nutrients they need from their food because, well, their dinner has been rotting for the past few days. There is very little fresh water for them to drink. The NightWings are having less and less dragonets. Like Greatness said, the tribe is dying. If they were to stay on their island, they'd definitely die out soon. Mastermind "It was for science" was Mastermind's way of defending himself. He was told to do something, and did it. He tortured the RainWings, right? The real torturing was with the guards at the prisons. Why did the guards torture the RainWings? Because they were told to. Mastermind probably had no idea what damage he was doing because he was so caught up in his experiments. He was so surprised to see the pink on Orchid! That proves that he is not psychotic. To summarize, Mastermind was doing what he was told. He had no idea what damage he was causing. He even said sorry to the RainWings in chapter one of The Brightest Night. Queen Battlewinner Imagine this... you're responsible for the lives of hundreds, even thousands of people. You have to find them a home or they're going to die. You're flying towards the sea. Maybe you'll find an island that happens to be paradise. Then you come across an IceWing- oh, and the IceWing hates your kind because of a war that happened who-knows-when. The IceWings tries to freeze you. You try to breathe fire on them. The IceWing's freezing breath goes right in your mouth and down your throat. You're been flying for a while now. That cold, painful feeling is already spreading across your body. You feel Death hovering above your head. You find a volcanic island. You're on the border between Life and Death. You dive into the lava, and the ice magically stops spreading. Battlewinner found an island that was not inhabited by the other dragon tribes. It feels like the only place left on the world. It's the only place for the NightWings to live. Over time, the tribe begins to die off. They need a new home. What's the best place for the NightWings? The Rainforest Kingdom was the only solution. No other tribe bothers to go in there, so no one would notice the NightWings overthrowing the RainWings. So, the NightWings had to prepare for an invasion. So the NightWings took in the RainWings for study, on Battlewinner's orders. They were running out of options. Now, let's jump into Battlewinner's mind. She had said, "Anything to save the tribe." She knew that there was no way she would make it to the rainforest. Even if she brought a lava bath, the lava would eventually cool without the volcano's aid. There was no escaping for Battlewinner. Only for her tribe. And like she said, she would do anything for her tribe to make it out alive. And that's where the prophecy comes in. The war was on perfect timing. Morrowseer kindly explained this in The Dark Secret, so I won't explain this. Besides, I won't want to ruin the whole series. Conclusion There aren't a lot of NightWings to defend, because all of the weight is on Battlewinner's shoulders. The NightWings were dying. They needed a home. Their queen knew that the clock was ticking for her, so she did the noble. She shoved herself aside, and looked to her tribe. I can arguably say that Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings was, and is, the greatest queen in Pyrrhia history. She tossed herself aside and thought about her tribe. She protected them and did what she could to help them survive. That's what a good queen would do. She didn't think about the RainWings, though. Maybe it's because of the years and years and years of everyone saying they're useless. If she had treated the RainWings with respect, Battlewinner would be WAY much more than she already was, which is saying A LOT. Now, I didn't write a defense for Morrowseer because he's basically doing everything Battlewinner told him to do, and I kind of see him as the NightWing king. Writing a defense for him would be Queen Battlewinner all over again. I hope I opened your eyes and made you think about the struggle the NightWings were in. We can only hope the best for them. Category:NightWings Category:Defenses Category:NightWings Rights Activists